Manufacturers of computers usually pre-load a number of programs on each new computer. When a consumer purchases a new computer, the consumer can run one of the pre-loaded programs. One type of program that is usually pre-loaded onto new computers is a program providing access to the internet.
These internet access programs are applications that enable a consumer to access the internet through a particular internet service provider (ISP). The consumer, however, typically establishes an account with the ISP in order to use the internet access program on an ongoing basis. In other words, the consumer pays the ISP a sum of money each month.
The ISP therefore gains a monthly recurring revenue stream from this consumer as a result of the pre-loaded internet access program. In many cases, the ISP has agreed to pay the manufacturer of the computer some portion of the monthly revenue stream. Consequently, the ISP is obligated to divert a portion of the recurring revenue stream received from the consumer to the manufacturer of the consumer's computer.